This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Dedicated short range communication (DSRC) vehicle-to-vehicle/infrastructure (V2X) technology relies on the periodic transmission of a basic safety message (BSM) containing a vehicle's current 3D position (latitude, longitude, and elevation), speed, heading, brake and turn signal status, and other vehicle information on a single safety channel dedicated to the BSM and other defined messages. With V2X technology, vehicles can have improved safety by knowing more about surrounding vehicles. Safety applications within each vehicle use local host vehicle (HV) information and the received BSM information from remote vehicles (RV) to predict potential collision situations. The safety channel is a single, pre-defined DSRC channel, which the BSM is transmitted on. With prior art systems, it is necessary for each vehicle to always have a DSRC radio tuned to the safety channel so that it can reliably receive BSMs from surrounding vehicles.
Road-side equipment (RSE) may be installed at intersections (or other locations) to facilitate V2X safety by transmitting information to vehicles regarding traffic signal status by way of signal phase and timing (SPAT) and map messages. Another use for the RSEs is to provide methods for the V2X onboard equipment (OBE) to communicate with servers on the internet by way of DSRC. In this case, the RSE transmits wireless access in vehicular environments (WAVE) service advertisement (WSA) messages to advertise internet protocol connectivity (such as IPv6), and the onboard equipment establishes a connection (such as an IPv6 connection) to the desired server on the internet when desired. One example of a server is a security credential management system (SCMS), used to provision and maintain security certificates on the OBEs.
V2X OBE device manufacturers currently have the option of making devices with one or more DSRC radios. If the device only supports one radio, then it must stay tuned to the safety channel to insure that it is reliably receiving BSMs from surrounding vehicles, and the type and amount of messages allowed to be transmitted is limited. If the device supports multiple DSRC radios, then the additional radios may be used to transmit/receive on other DSRC channels, while still monitoring the safety channel with the first radio. Undesirably, the cost of the V2X device increases as additional radios are added.
While current systems and methods for transmitting/receiving DSRC messages and establishing an IP connection to a server on the internet are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present disclosure thus advantageously provides for systems and methods for V2X onboard equipment (OBE) to operate using a single DSRC radio and safely perform IP (such as IPv6) communication for communicating with an RSE, while not negatively impacting the channel congestion level for other devices, as explained in detail herein. The present disclosure advantageously reduces costs, facilitates and expedites manufacturing, and reduces energy consumption during operation. One skilled in the art will appreciate that the present disclosure provides numerous additional advantages and unexpected results, as described in detail herein and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.